


Ancient pollen

by imera



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Jonathan and Ardeth fell through a secret passage into a room with ancient flowers, unfortunately they were not completely dead.





	Ancient pollen

The secret passage took them by surprise, sending them tumbling down for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Jonathan was holding his head and Ardeth his ribcage, having crashed both in each other as well as the hard floor on the way down.

Instinctively Ardeth opened his eyes to locate their position, hoping there were no mummies waiting for them. To his surprise they were inside a large room filled with flowers. How any flowers were able to grow underground, without any sun, was a mystery, especially considering the tombs had been untouched for thousands of years.

Jonathan groaned next to him, complaining about their fall. Ardeth ignored the plants for a second to make sure the other man’s injuries weren’t too severe. “Where are you hurt?” he asked, touching the bruise on Jonathan’s forehead.

“Everywhere, but I should be used to that by now. I knew I shouldn’t have listened to my sister when she told me about this pyramid, I should have trusted my guts and said no.” Ardeth smiled as he thought about Jonathan’s sister. She was by far one of the most interesting women he’d met, but because she was in a different section of the pyramide Ardeth tried to push her out of his mind as her brother needed his assistance.

“We should find a way out,” Ardeth said, knowing that Jonathan would understand him.

Slowly the man stood and looked around the room as he brushed his clothes, dust forming around him as if it was smoke. “Are these flowers real?” Jonathan asked, his face scrunching together as he stared at the plants.

“I believe so,” Ardeth replied, trying to remember something he read when he was young, something about undead plants. They weren’t as dangerous as the mummies, but they were magical, and contained power which they shouldn’t play with.

As he stared at them, thinking back at the stories he’d heard, Jonathan walked over to where they started growing, looking baffled at their existence. Slowly his memories unravelled and the story was almost clear to him, but not before Jonathan had made the mistake to touch one of the flowers.

“Jonathan, no! Hold your breath and back away.” It was too late, Jonathan had stirred the slumber of the flowers, they were waking up, blooming, releasing their dust. Ardeth took a deep breath as he watched the dust cloud swallow Jonathan, who started coughing before he fell down. Ardeth knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his breath for long but he couldn’t leave Jonathan, so he took the chance to rescue the man.

It looked like Jonathan had passed out, and because Ardeth couldn’t breathe he grabbed Jonathan’s arms and began to pull him away from the flowers. What he hadn’t counted on was Jonathan’s reaction. His eyes opened and he grabbed Ardeth’s arms, startling him enough for him to forget he should hold his breath. It was just a brief second, but that second was more than enough for the dust to get into his lungs, to take over his body.

His vision blurred, the dust fading into the dark background and he lost contact with Jonathan. It was difficult to make out anything.

Something moved in front of his eyes, but as he was still confused he wasn’t able to make out who it was, and if he was perfectly honest, he didn’t care. Suddenly he was more interested in the way his body reacted to his surroundings. The old musty smell was lovely, the dry air felt nice against his skin, and he was suddenly aware of every single thing happening in his body, and it was exciting.

There was a voice close by, but his body was too occupied with the tiny things for him to focus on the larger details.

Only when his body was on fire were he able to focus on things not happening in his body. Somehow he managed to lift his head, even though it felt as it weighed a ton, and as he opened his eyes he could see the top of Jonathan’s head, bobbing up and down on what he was certain was his cock. His body responded to Jonathan in the only way he could, trembling, wanting more, thrusting his cock deeper into Jonathan’s mouth.

His hands moved through Jonathan’s hair, wishing it was longer so he could get a better hold. Jonathan moaned, the vibrations sending tingles down Ardeth’s cock, and soon he felt that familiar sensation which warned him of what would come soon if Jonathan continued.

Ardeth would have lasted longer, if Jonathan hadn’t pushed a slick finger between his asscheeks, entering him without any difficulties. Ardeth’s response was to push his cock even deeper down Jonathan’s throat as he came. His orgasm was far stronger than what he was used to, his whole body exploded, colourful stars blinding him, and it felt like he was flying.

When he finally released Jonathan the man started coughing, struggling to breathe again after after being choked for so long. Ardeth felt slightly bad for having kept forced his head down, but his regret didn’t last long as he was still experiencing waves of pleasure.

Jonathan didn’t say anything negative to the way he was treated, instead he pulled off Ardeth’s bottoms and he crawled up Ardeth’s body, kissing him once they were face to face.

Ardeth opened his eyes and stared at Jonathan, unable to say anything as he wondered if Jonathan’s eyes always sparkled as brightly, or if his skin always had that glow. Neither man spoke, but Ardeth knew exactly what to do. His legs spread beneath Jonathan, and the man pushed in slowly. Ardeth couldn’t be certain if it hurt or not, but his whole body wanted more.

Once Jonathan was inside him all Ardeth wanted was to feel him come, and so his legs spread even more, making it easier for Jonathan to take him up into the air. Ardeth always thought Jonathan had silly facial expressions, but it didn’t bother him then as he enjoyed watching Jonathan reaching his own orgasm.

Even though he’d come not too long ago Ardeth’s cock was fully hard again, and soon his fingers were wrapped around his sensitive cock, bringing himself off a second time while Jonathan continued to move into him.

Even though Jonathan was still moving Ardeth noticed that there was some hesitation, how he recognised such a silly emotion could only mean the effect of the flowers were leaving his body and the reality of the situation must be hitting him. Even though they were returning to their older self Ardeth didn’t want it to stop, he wanted Jonathan to come, he wanted both to enjoy the situation even though it was something neither could control.

“Faster,” he mumbled, resting his free hand on Jonathan’s shoulder, hoping that even though he was waking up he would let go of that control and enjoy himself one last time before locking his emotions away like any proper British man. Jonathan was still insecure, but he pushed himself, releasing all that raw energy he had inside of him.

Ardeth loved the energy that Jonathan passed to him as they both grew nearer their orgasms, their bodies seeming to reach one goal at the same time, all they needed was a final push. They found a connection in a kiss, a passionate kiss which was deepened by Jonathan’s animalistic thrusts as he came deep inside Ardeth.

Soon their energetic sensation was swapped out with a desire to sleep. Jonathan’s exhausted body fell down next to Ardeth.

He wanted to sleep, but Ardeth was reminded of his surroundings and knew they needed to find their way out of the pyramid before something really bad happened to either one of them.

Slowly he nudged Jonathan and they both dressed themselves. It was easy to see that Jonathan was not comfortable with the situation, but at least he wasn’t avoiding Ardeth completely.

“You know it was the flowers making you do that,” Ardeth said, hoping that Jonathan would not blame himself, or Ardeth for that matter. Even though their passionate moment was because of ancient flowers Ardeth couldn’t deny he was attracted to the other man, even though he wasn’t really what Ardeth was looking for.

“Yes.” Jonathan’s reply was low, and he continued to avoid Ardeth’s gaze, but as he didn’t retract when Ardeth placed a hand on his shoulder Ardeth felt less guilty for pushing him when he noticed Jonathan was waking up before his orgasm.

“We better see if we can find Evy and Rick.” Jonathan nodded in agreement, his expression slightly difficult to read. Ardeth didn’t push him, instead he went looking for a way out of the room.


End file.
